Sore Muscles, Movies and Kisses
by BTRlover17
Summary: The boys share a day of sore muscles, movies and kisses.


**Sore Muscles, Movies and Kisses **

**Pairing: Established OT4 **

**Summary: The boys' share a day of sore muscles, movies and kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise; no matter how badly I want to, just my own ideas**

"Mmm," Carlos purred his back arching slightly as he stretched.

"Ssh," Kendall whispered harshly, his eyes flicking from the movie to the small boy.

Carlos smiled apologetically, watching as the blonde let his eye move back to the movie playing. Once he was sure that Kendall wasn't paying attention to him anymore, the Latino let his gaze slide down his body. His furrowed his brow slightly as he met James' warm hazel eyes, a mixture of mischief and affection dancing in the orbs. The pretty boy smiled at him as his hands moved back to massage the tan boy's calf.

See Carlos wasn't supposed to be sat in the living room with the other three watching a movie. No he was supposed to be in bed resting a twisted ankle after tripping and falling during their new dance routine, much to Gustavo's annoyance. The other three had been quick to jump into action, James picking the injured boy up bridal style, cradling him close to his chest. Logan had quickly gathered their stuff while Kendall had stood and glared at Gustavo, daring him to try and stop them.

When the large man hadn't stepped in, Logan held the door open for James to carry Carlos through; the pretty boy sending their manager a glare as he stormed out. The other two had scurried after him, Logan spouting a series of instructions that needed to be completed when they got home, Kendall striding ahead to open the doors for James.

Upon arriving home, Logan had spouted the same set of instructions, directing James to carry Carlos into their shared bedroom. Placing the Latino's head against the pillow, the tall boy had moved away so that Doctor Logan could start his work. Just as the pretty boy had been about to leave and let the smart boy get on with it, he felt a small hand encircle his wrist. No words were needed, the worry in Carlos' wide brown eyes enough to make James intertwine their fingers and perch on the edge of the bed.

Even after Logan had taken the first aid kit and disappeared from the room, James had stayed drawing patterns on the smaller boy's wrist. He felt the small boy's breaths evening out, the stress of today obviously tiring the usually overly energetic boy out. Just as James had moved to unlace their fingers, Carlos' grip had tightened, leaving the brunette with no choice but to stay by the slumbering Latino.

The sounds of Logan and Kendall playing dome hockey drifted through the open door and while usually James would give anything to join them, today he was content to just sit and watch Carlos sleep. He didn't think it was possible for Carlos to get even more adorable but as he let his eyes roam the boy's sleeping form he was proved wrong.

The tan boy's eyes fluttered as he slept, eyelashes resting gently against his cheek. His plump lips pursed every now and again, teeth pressing against the bottom lip whenever he moved his leg. Rubbing his thumb over the small boy's knuckles, James leant down and pressed his lips to Carlos' forehead, slowly untangling their fingers.

Shaking out the cramps in his leg, James stood and took one final look at the slumbering boy before heading to the bathroom, the need to relief himself more than urgent. Once he had relieved the pressure from his bladder, James gave himself a quick once over before heading back out into the living room, watching as Logan and Kendall scuttled around, placing various snacks on the coffee table.

"Hey, we're gonna watch a movie, wanna join us?" Logan asked spotting the pretty boy stood watching them.

"Yeah, let me just check on Carlos," James replied returning the smile Logan sent his way.

Ever since the four of them admitted their feelings and finally become one, James and Carlos had become closer than they already were. It didn't bother Logan and Kendall, becoming even closer than before themselves. Usually on days like today all four of them would sprawl over each other, James and Kendall making sure that at least one body part was touching while Carlos would snuggle close to James and Logan would curl up next to Kendall.

However there were some days when they couldn't all be together at once and it wasn't a surprise when the others would arrive home to see the separated pair snuggled together on the couch or in their room, the content looks spread across their features making the others hearts swell with love.

Walking back into the room, James noticed that Carlos had shifted slightly in his sleep; the hand he had been previously holding now clenched the pillow by his head. Smiling at his boyfriend's unadulterated adorableness, the pretty boy turned intent on heading back out of the room when he heard a small voice.

"Where you going?" Carlos asked his voice small and sleep laden.

"Me, Kendall and Logan are gonna watch a movie." James replied, moving to kneel at the side of the bed.

The small boy sat up, wincing as he put pressure on his ankle. James was quick to move, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist, easing back down on the bed. Carding a hand through the short raven locks, James pressed a kiss to Carlos' temple, hoping to soothe the tan boy.

"Rest," James ordered, standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait, I wanna watch the movie," Carlos' voice was quiet and almost childlike.

The pretty boy assessed the situation in his head, reasoning with himself that he could carry the Latino anywhere he needed to go and that watching a movie wasn't dangerous or live threatening in anyway. Knowing that Carlos was staring at him waiting for an answer, the tall boy quickly made his mind up, using long strides to quickly cover the space between him and the bed.

"Put your arms around my neck," James said, one arm moving to wrap around Carlos' waist while the other hooked under his knees.

The tan boy was quick to wrap his arms around James' neck, trying not to let all his weight rest on the taller teen until he was stood straight. Once the brunette was upright once again, Carlos let all his weight rest on James; the pretty boy taking it easily. Taking slow steps, James made his way out of the bedroom towards the living room, muttering small apologies every time Carlos' body jolted, making the small boy wince.

Walking into the living room, James ignored the pointed looks Kendall and Logan sent his way. Using his eyes to communicate with the other two, the tall boy begged for them to move from the couch so him and Carlos could sit there, the way Carlos' arms were wrapped around his neck an obvious signal he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kendall could you take Carlos for a minute please?" James asked, shifting the weight in his arms slightly. The blonde looked confused but nevertheless stepped forward, arms outstretched to take hold of the boy.

Once the Latino's weight was resting in Kendall's arms, James sat down on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him. Carlos and Logan shot him confused looks while Kendall glared at him. The pretty boy chuckled and signalled for Kendall to put Carlos down on his legs.

"But I want to cuddle," Carlos complained as he was lowered down, his face scrunching up slightly.

"Yes but if we cuddled then I wouldn't be able to massage your leg," James explained a pink hue appearing across his cheeks as Logan let out a small aww.

Carlos blushed as well, the sweetness of James' actions making him love the sometimes narcissistic boy even more. Even though the gesture was sweet, Carlos found resting against James' feet to be uncomfortable. Tilting his head up as much as he could, the tan boy gazed at Logan, a soft smile adorning his face.

"Logie, could you put a cushion under my head please?" Carlos asked his eyes wide and innocent.

"Fine," Logan huffed, a small smile spreading across his features as he grabbed a pillow to place under his boyfriend's head.

Tucking the material under the smaller boy's head, Logan leant down stealing a quick kiss as a thank you. Carlos chuckled as Logan pulled away, brushing their noses together. Finally moving away from the tan boy, Logan let himself sink onto the floor, head resting back against James' leg.

Kendall who had been silently observing the other three interact couldn't believe how lucky he was to have three boyfriends, each one different to the others yet still breathtakingly amazing. Making his way over to join them, Kendall smiled down at his injured boyfriend, a look of pure contentment spreading across the Latino's face as James began to massage his calf.

Pressing play, the four boys's settled in to watch the movie. James' hands remained on Carlos' leg, fingers moving softly against the jean clad limb and Carlos had to admit it felt amazing to have those nimble fingers pressing gently against his sore muscles. Carlos couldn't help but make a small noise of appreciation as the soreness eased, earning him a shush from Kendall and a smile from James.

The Latino let his hand move to card through Kendall's hair in a way of apology. Kendall was always the one to get lost in the movies they watched, glaring and shushing anyone who dare interrupt the movie. Feeling the blonde lean back against his hand, Carlos knew he had been forgiven, eyes flicking between the movie and Kendall, his hand still buried within the blonde locks.

They hadn't even gotten to halfway through the movie and Carlos felt like the worst boyfriend ever. Everytime James and his magic hands hit a spot on his leg; the tan boy couldn't help but make a noise earning him a hissed shush from the blonde in front of him. It wasn't long before Carlos couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead so he didn't annoy Kendall anymore.

Feeling a hand on his knee, the Latino let his eyes travel his body until they rested on James. The pretty boy smiled softly at him, hazel eyes warm and focused entirely on him. Pressing his free hand to his lips, James blew Carlos a kiss, ignoring how cheesy the gesture was. Returning his focus back to his earlier task, James began to press harder against the tan boy's calf, pausing each time to gage Carlos' reaction.

When the smaller boy didn't complain, the tall boy continued to press against Carlos' calf. The Latino turned his attention back to the movie, noticing that his hand was still tangled in Kendall's hair. The blonde didn't seem to be complaining so Carlos' kept it there.

It was now nearing the end of the movie and Carlos had managed to keep his noises to minimum, no matter how much James' touch felt good. That was until one particular touch caused the tan boy to arch his back, the fingers tangled within Kendall's tightening and pulling on the soft strands as a long drawn out moan slipped past his parted lips.

"Ow Carlos what the hell," Kendall demanded, standing up quickly.

The small boy winced not just at the taller teen's tone but at the sudden pain in his still tender ankle. Looking up at the blonde, Carlos felt himself shrink inwards, the usually cheerful green orbs now dark with anger. He hadn't meant to pull Kendall's hair but it was obvious from the look on the blonde's face that he believed it was done on purpose.

"I...I...I'm sorry," Carlos stuttered, tears welling in his eyes.

Kendall huffed in indignation, turning on his heel and stalking away to the room he shared with Kendall. Hearing the door slam behind the blonde, Carlos couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheek, holding his breath to keep his whimpers at bay. He felt a hand on his knee again and slowly turned to look at James, the pretty boy's brow furrowed, eyes filled with concern and love.

Seeing the love that was forever bedded within James hazel orbs proved too much for Carlos. The tears came thick and fast, staining the tan boy's cheeks, the whimpers he held back finally being heard. James sat forward carefully, wary of the Latino's ankle and began rubbing soothing circles into the small boy's stomach, a sure fire way to soothe Carlos.

However today it didn't seem to work, the Latino sobbing harder and harder. Before Carlos knew it Logan was sat besides James' feet, a hand carding through the small boy's hair. It was obvious that they were trying their best to console him but it was hard to console the tan boy when he was the only one out of the four of them that had they had never seen cry.

The feel of James' thumb rubbing against his knee and Logan's hand in his hair, slowly but surely calmed the Latino down, his sobs turning into hiccups. Carlos couldn't help but whimper when he felt James' thumb leave his knee but smiled when he felt the pretty boy's hand rest against his stomach, starting its continuous circling.

Logan leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to Carlos' forehead, the small boy's eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled the clean fresh scent that was Logan.

"I love you," Logan whispered, hand falling away from Carlos' head.

The smaller teen whimpered at the loss, watching as Logan walked in calm yet quick strides to the bedroom he shared with Kendall. The Latino shuddered as the door slammed for the second time in less than an hour.

A soft gasp left Carlos' mouth as he felt a coldness against his stomach. Looking down at James, he watched as the pretty boy smirked, thumb pressing into his navel before quickly pulling away.

"You okay now?" The tall boy questioned, leaning down to press a kiss to the soft tan skin of Carlos' stomach.

Carlos nodded; squirming slightly when James' lips felt met his stomach once again. Leave it to the pretty boy to use a more sensual and teasing way to calm him. The tan boy chuckled as the brunette pressed another kiss to his stomach before pulling away, his trademark winning smile making Carlos smile.

Hearing a door open Carlos froze, keeping his eyes locked on James. It was only when he felt Logan sit back down at James' feet, that the small boy let his eyes roam over to the other person occupying the room.

Kendall sat on his knees by the couch, his eyes downcast, fidgeting with his fingers. Slowly moving his finger from where they rested against James' knee, Carlos brushed back the taller teen's bangs, revealing Kendall's emerald orbs. The blonde lifted his head, eyes full of sorrow as he took in the tear tracks streaking across the smaller boy's face.

"I'm sorry baby," Kendall whispered, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment, always loving the way the simple pet name made his heart swell with love.

"It's alright," Carlos replied, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

Kendall thumbed away the moisture, his own eyes sparkling as a shaky smile spread across his features. A chorus of soft 'Aww's' broke the moment between the pair, Kendall quickly swatting at his other two boyfriend's. Logan and James chuckled, their hands moving simultaneously to ruffle Kendall's hair.

"I love you," Carlos spoke softly but still loud enough for the other's to hear.

"I love you too," The other three replied, infectious smiles spreading across their faces.

Carlos chuckled at his boyfriend's; they said he was the adorable one but glancing over their faces, the Latino decided that they were the adorable ones. Feeling fingers encase his chin, the tan boy turned to look at Kendall, eyes fluttering shut as the blonde leaned forward to connect their lips together. The kiss was sweet and slow, both boys' pouring every emotion into it.

When they pulled apart, a pink hue covered both of their cheeks, earning themselves chuckles from James and Logan. Both Kendall and Carlos glared playfully up at the smart boy, quickly turning their gazes to the pretty boy when he chuckled again.

Logan ruffled the blonde's hair, leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. The taller teen smiled, raising himself from the floor.

"Anyon..." Kendall was cut off as James coughed, a pout now adorning the brunette's features.

"Yes James," Kendall asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"How come everyone got a kiss but not me," The pretty boy pushed his bottom lip out more.

Kendall sighed and using one hand to brace himself on the back of the couch, he leant down to seal their lips together. The tall boy sighed into the kiss revelling in the feel of Kendall's lips against his own. As they pulled away, the two boys were met with the sight of Carlos and Logan sharing a slow but passionate kiss.

When the Latino and the smart boy pulled apart, Kendall stood straight again, arms folded over his chest.

"As I was saying, anyone want a sandwich?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile and shake his head as his boyfriend's shouted yes at the same time.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. It seemed to go differently in my head but I'm still quite pleased with how this turned out. **


End file.
